The Lunar Phantom case
by LocoChocoTaco
Summary: America and England are secret, undercover detectives. When a new mystery arises, they decide to challenge it. But will it they be able to solve this case? -Fail summary is fail- Warning: Alfred and Arthur both have a tendency to curse a few times.
1. A puzzling riddle?

Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland have been working as undercover detectives for a while now. They could solve every case that was flung at them. That is, every case except one.

Arthur's head met the desk with a very loud _thump_ which echoed in the rather large office. Alfred turned his head from the television to look at his partner, but quickly turned it back to the screen when something caught his attention. Arthur, now rubbing his forehead also looked at the screen. A reporter spoke extremely fast but Alfred was able to understand most of what he said. Knowing Arthur could not decipher the quickly spoken English he took out his note pad and wrote down all the crucial information.

"Wow. YOU are ACTUALLY writing down something for once?" the surprised Brit asked in his noticeable accent. Alfred only nodded, still trying to write down what the reporter was saying.

"Maybe you should tell your people to slow down when talking?" he added, not listening to the news channel anymore. The other chuckled and turned towards Arthur, holding out the notepad.

"Here," Alfred said slowly, his mind still wondering about this case of theirs. Arthur read over the extremely sloppy notes.

"So, what we knew before this was that…that this 'Lunar Phantom', as he or she is calling themselves, has been kidnapping people before but now their targets are the nations, cities, etcetera. The only odd thing is that this 'Lunar Phantom' has been going for the girl nations specifically. He or she has taken Taiwan, Seychelles, Monaco, and my dear, dear London, but this person's victims have female before he or she started targeting all of these nations and what not," Arthur said, giving himself a report on what's happened so far. Continuing he said, "So now what? This 'Phantom' has taken another victim? Fuck, I can't read this sloppy writing, Al!"

Alfred laughed and took the notepad from Arthur. He started reading his notes out loud.

"Well, that reporter dude said that the Lunar Phantom has stricken again, this time taking Liechtenstein. I wonder how they managed to get passed Vash…A-Anyways, this time, he left a note! The reporter dude said that it had a riddle written on it!"

There was about two minutes of silence before Arthur said, "Well, what was the riddle, you git?"

"O-Oh, right. It said, 'To those who've found this, I will give you a hint to my next victim. Will you be game enough to try and solve it?

Here is a puzzle for you.

Ukraine will be saved for a later time,

Netherlands should not worry for Belgium.

Georgia is safe too.

Austria may want to keep watch,

Russia should keep Belarus close.

You think you can figure this out?'

" I've written this thing down exactly as the note had it. Take a look," Alfred said, handing the newly ripped piece of paper to Arthur. He read it a few times, trying to understand what the kidnapper meant by this tricky piece of writing.

Could they figure it out in time before the next kidnapping?


	2. A small arguement?

I thanks all those who've actually ready this **extremely** crappy story so far. **Can you figure out the puzzle?**

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland have been working as undercover detectives for a while now. They're don't really work as a detective truly works but they've managed to solve cases without the true knowledge of a detective. That is, all except one peculiar case…<p>

Arthur continued to look over the puzzle.

"There could be two possible victims that this kidnapper is going for. See the last three lines, Alfred? The last one doesn't really mean anything, but it says 'Austria may want to keep watch, Russia should keep Belarus close.' So the next victim might be Elizabetha or Natatlia," Arthur said, almost shoving the paper into Alfred face, pointing at the two lines. Alfred sighed.

"The next person will be Elizabetha," Alfred said confidently. The smaller Brit gave him a puzzled look and snickered a little.

"How are you so sure? Whenever we go with your guesses, then usually end up wrong or cause us trouble."

"But Artie! If you look at the p—"

"But **nothing**, Alfred. Like I just said, when we go with what you say, we always hit a dead end or something. So I propose that we go wait by Natalia."

Alfred sighed. 'Why is Arthur such a bitch sometimes?' he thought. Slowly getting up, he asked, "Does that mean that we'll have to go all the way to Belarus?" which earned him a notepad in the face.

"We'll leave after you pack your bags. We may need to stay there for a while," Arthur said.

"Whoa wait. Does that mean you already packed your bags? Dude, how is that possible?"

Arthur only laughed. "Of course not! My fairies have packed it for me!"

"Uh…Okay…then."

"Eh? What is it?" Arthur asked, still giggling and thanking his 'friends' for packing his bags.

"N-Nothing! I…I still think that we should go to Hungary and not Belarus though."

Alfred's attempt to get Arthur to listen to him had failed. The smaller blonde was already out the room and bringing his bags into the hallways.

'Damn…I guess his fairies really do exist…' America though, sighing yet again as he walked to his room and started packing. The next few days were going to be really crazy.

* * *

><p>Who is right? Have you viewers figured it out? Leave a <strong>review<strong>, please? I mean, I don't mind if you don't~ But it would make my day ;;


	3. A mysterious text?

GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH AN UPDATE~?  
>Okay, couple of things.<br>I really, really wish I could update more, even though I think this is pretty good cause some people take MONTHS to update due to computer problems or other problems, but I have writers block :D OH. And I found a mistake a few days ago in the last chapter so I'll fix that after this is posted~  
>OKAY ENOUGH OF MY POINTLESS TALKING. On with the story you good people have been waiting for~<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur walked towards the Airport, frustrated. Alfred had begged the Briton to let him go to the McDonalds that they had past. Arthur had agreed, telling the American to hurry up.<p>

"Arthurrr~!" Alfred shouted while running towards Arthur with a handful of fries, burgers, and who knows what else. The smaller blonde didn't even bother turning around.

"I told you to hurry up, you git. I'm not going to waste precious time waiting on your arse. Come on, we have to get going."

"But Artie~ If we're takin' my private plane, we can leave anytime!"

"Well, I'd rather be there on time," Arthur told him, speeding up his pace. As they walked, the two 'detectives' discussed possible culprits.

"The one person that first comes to mind would be that frog, Francis. If it were him, the only thing that puzzles me is why he would kidnap them instead of just going for them in public like he usually does."

Alfred looked at Arthur, a bit disturbed at that sentence. "Hey, it's true, you git."

"But Francis doesn't only go for girls, right? That could mean that he's not the dude we're looking for…"

The two men walked slowly, thinking things out. The taller blonde opened his mouth to say something but a _Bzzzt_ noise interrupted him. Arthur pulled out his phone, wondering who had texted him.

"HEY. I thought you didn't like it when people texted you, dude! You have to let me text you more often!" he exclaimed, his voice drawing the attention of the crowd around them. Arthur shushed him and looked at his cell phone. He must have had a look of surprise on his face, it would explain why Alfred was staring at him awkwardly.

"It…It's just that blasted riddle from when Lilli was taken from this 'Lunar Phantom'…"

_'How…random. Why would I get a text from that bastard? It's almost as if he or she is trying to say something…maybe we're headed for the wrong place…or maybe the next victim would be someone not listed in that riddle…or maybe-_'

"Yo, Arthur. We're uh…here," Alfred said, interrupting Arthur's train of thoughts.

"I know, you wanker!"

"S-Sorry! You just looked really deep in thought and I thought that if I didn't snap you out of it, you would have walked into a vending machine or something!"

Looking around, Arthur sighed. "There aren't any vending machines near here." A laugh erupted from the younger nation. Even in a serious situation, he always seems to find something to laugh at.

Alfred had found a seat to rest in and Arthur went to go talk to the lady at the desk specifically for nations to use when they wanted to fly to a world meeting in another country. A loud voice went over the intercom but Alfred ignored it, knowing that they were taking his private plane. The somewhat chaotic noise of everyone rushing to their flights calmed him down. Arthur called him over and they walked towards the gate for their plane.

-After the flight to Belarus, in the airport-

Alfred took a look around at the familiar airport. Of course all the nations have been here before, when one of the world meetings was held in Minsk, but Alfred is a bit closer to Ms. Natalia Arlovskaya than the rest of the nations, excluding Ivan and Katyusha of course. He turned to Arthur, who was busy examining the airport for a possible suspect or for Natalia herself. The American sighed a little.

"You know she's probably out stalking that Commie, right?"

Arthur glanced at him. "I know that, you git. I specifically told her to stay in Belarus for the time being before we left."

Alfred stared at him in utter surprise. "How is that even possible, dude? I was with you like, before we left and on the plane!"

"I had Flying Mint Bunny call her for me!" Arthur exclaimed, doing that weird laugh of his again. Alfred sighed, already knowing that his answer would be something crazy such as the one he had just given. Continuing from his last sentence, Arthur added,

"She said she'd wait at the airport for us. She said she'd be right...there."

He stopped talking and pointed in a direction. Alfred looked and saw a young girl with platinum hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a navy blue / purple dress. An apron was tied around her waist, a white bow in her hair. Her shoes were the color black, as were her tights. This was the girl that Alfred and the other nations knew as 'Belarus', or Natalia Arlovskaya.

"Allo, Alfred and Arthur," she said upon realizing that they had approached her. The heavy Russian accent reminded Alfred of the Russian himself, sending chills down his spine. '_It's scary how much those two are alike,'_ he thought, noticing for the first time how they almost have the same eye color and hair color.

"'Ello, Ms. Natalia."

"HI~!"

Alfred quickly hugged her and looked at his partner who was waiting to get on with this case and tapping his foot. Alfred awkwardly stood next to both of them, wondering where he and Arthur would stay, while Arthur explained everything that Natalia already knew.

"Alright then. I suppose that you two can stay at my house, but I must warn you," she said, looking at Alfred. "My big brother is at my house right now."

"FUCK. C-Can we just stay at a hotel, Artie?"

Arthur laughed. "No. We're going to have to stay there. Who knows what'll happen at night. The 'Phantom' might strike. We have to keep guard."

Natalia looked at them with concern. "Oh no, please. You two should sleep. The flight here was probably long and I have my big brother to keep watch."

'_She's so...different when it's just us like this. Usually she's scary and obsessing over marrying her brother. It's interesting how some people change their personalities when they're around different people. It must be because of that git,_" Arthur observed. He noticed the way that they talked to each other and how she didn't mind him hugging her. They acted like brother and sister, almost.

"Alfred, calm the fuck down! We're going to stay there, whether you like it or not!"

The American sighed. The trio walked out of the airport, all wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>AN...AGAIN: OMG. SO LATEEEEEE, SORT OF. I'M SORRY PEOPLE WHO READ THIS. BTW. SPOILER:

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN THE VICTIM'S POV. YAYZ. I KNOW, SUCH A SPOILER, RIGHT.


	4. A chapter in a victims POV?

A/N: YAY. NEW CHAPTER. DO I GET A COOKIE? OH. AND SORRY IT'S SHORT :D

* * *

><p>I stare into the darkness that covered the room, knowing that I could be the next target of the Lunar Phantom. It would be pretty hard getting past the two people who were protective of me outside though. They aren't the best of friends but I'm glad that they're willing to stay outside to prevent another kidnapping. I almost feel bad for putting them in danger just because I'm only a possibility…<p>

'_Speaking of kidnapping, it's getting ridiculous,'_ I think. _'There is simply no need to be kidnapping us girls, especially if we're nations. Whoever is doing this must be a nation themselves or some sick person who wants to confuse the world.'_

Although I'm deep in thought, something catches my attention. _'A noise? Did something happen to those two outside? Keep calm, you're just hearing things. Those two are probably just fighting.'_

The noise turns into a loud bang, followed by another bang. Not really a bang but more of the noise that something would make when it would fall on the floor. This has made me worried. Quietly, I picked up the closet thing that happened to be the one item that I always carry around. Hearing the door open, I pretend to sleep. Someone walked towards my bed. My heart is beating like it's never beat before.

'_Am I going to be kidnapped?'_

I crack my eyes open a little. I realize who the person is. Getting up, I start to ask, "Why are **you** here?" but I get cut off as the intruder presses something like a cloth to my mouth. I fall into a deep sleep, still confused about what just happened. Before I totally slip into the darkness, I catch some words that this man says.

"Oh, Elizaveta. I'm sorry it had to be like this but I can't risk being hit with that frying pan of yours…"

I can feel my body being lifted up gently. I try to keep myself awake but my eyes don't want to stay open. I fall asleep, knowing that the intruder won't take advantage of me in my current state.


	5. A strange disappearence?

A/N: GOSH. IT'S BEEN A WHILE.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland woke up to a rather startling noise. A loud shout followed by some explicit words. The sleepy Brit got out of bed and ran out of the room to examine what had happened.<p>

When he walked into the room, he was suddenly tackled to the ground and slapped.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE GONE! I TOLD YOU I WAS RIGHT!" An angered Alfred shouted at him. Ivan and Natalia quickly rushed to Arthur's side, both trying to pry Alfred off of Arthur before they stared fighting.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, you git?"

Right at that moment, the reporter on the television seemed to be psychic for she said,

"We're here, live from Budapest, Hungary. It seems as if the Lunar Phantom has kidnapped yet another girl; this time, Miss Elizaveta. Like the incident in Liechtenstein, the Phantom has left another note. Mister Roderich found it on her bed and gave it to investigators."

Arthur looked at the screen in shock. _'That…git…was…right?'_

While Ivan and Natalia took Alfred to a couch to calm him down, Arthur sat on the floor, quite frustrated. Yet another victim had been taken and they didn't have one clue as to who it was. Ivan noticed the Brit's odd demeanor and went to him.

"Unfortunately, the only note that was left said, 'You'll find a clue at the next kidnapping.' So we'll just have to wait, da?"

"Yeah…just…keep watch on Natalia, okay?"

Ivan was about to reply but stopped. The sound of faint footsteps could be heard from down the hall. One by one, the four nations slowly stood behind a wall. Ivan, ready with his pipe, took a look into the hall.

"Oh. Hallo, Mr. Ivan," a little girl spoke. She had those purple-blue ribbons in her hair, like always. The group of nations just stood there, every one of them baffled.

"L-Lilli, how are you…how did you get b-back?" a British voice asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean? I heard that you two would be here and I just wanted to visit~" She said, not hesitating at all.

'_Something weird is going on,'_ Ivan thought while examining the girl. In the corner of his eye, he saw something move. He already knew who it was before said person spoke.

"OHMYGAWSH YOU MUST BE EPIC OR SOMETHING!" Alfred shouted and hugged the German girl. Arthur looked at Ivan, who was gripping his pipe behind his back. He turned to look at Natalia and saw that she was also holding on to her knives. _'Glad to see that I'm not the only one who is suspicious…'_

Lilli smiled at Alfred's random hug attack. Ivan walked forwards, being the first out of the suspicious trio to not question her.

"Why don't you take a seat~?" he asked, motioning towards the couch. As she sat down, Natalia looked at her brother and decided to sit next to her.

"How did you get back?" The little girl stared at Natalia questionably. "What do you mean?"

"Weren't you kidnapped by—"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lilli replied, cutting off Natalia. There was another awkward silence before the little girl spoke again.

"Oh, wait, I think I remember," she said, sounding like she was reading off of a script. "Could you perhaps be talking about the Lunar Phantom?"

Everyone looked at her with surprise. Arthur called Alfred into the kitchen.

"Al, there's got to be something going on. Please tell me that your dense mind at least processed that."

"Of course," Alfred said quietly. "How could somebody _not_ notice something this weird?"

"Well, keep your guard up. I don't want any of us to get thrown into something bad."

Alfred nodded. The two 'detectives' walked back into the living room, Alfred trailing behind Arthur. He noticed that he left his phone in the kitchen and ran back for it. Arthur entered the room, only to stop dead in his tracks. Looking around the room, he saw that Ivan, Natalia, and Lilli were all gone. Alfred walked passed him and sat on the couch, not paying any attention to the puzzled Arthur.

"They probably went to go talk outside or something dude. Stop worrying about it~"

"B-But…there's a note…"

Alfred looked at what Arthur was staring at. He read the note aloud.

"'Ha. I got you two this time. I've only kidnapped both Ivan and Natalia because I didn't want Ivan to tell you two things. Anyways, here's a little puzzle for you guys. Just letting you know, I will start to use male nations but on with the puzzle. The next six victims are sitting in a restaurant, according to the country name. Table one is Belgium, table two is France, table three is Spain, table four is for Ukraine, table five is for is Vietnam and table six is for Wy. These tables are set up in rows of two. To help, it would be set up like this: Table one and table two are across from each other, table three and four go next to it, etc. Each odd numbered table has a red flower on it, while every even numbered table is white. In order to find the next victim, start at the first red flower and go to straight down the line of red flowers. From the fifth table, head to the white table across then to the second red flower. Now jump to the first white table and back to the first table. The lines that you have made going to each table should form the letter of the next victim. You have 2 days to figure it out. See you there.'"

* * *

><p>AN again: Thank you so much to everyone that has read this, added to story alert and/or reviewed. It means so much to me ; 3;


End file.
